Objective: The purpose of the administrative core is to provide programmatic direction, promote interaction among the investigators and provide administrative budget management. Description: Dr. Ginsberg and Justin Maisonet's offices are located in the same laboratory suite. Mr. Maisonet occupies a work station adjacent to Dr. Ginsberg. The program will require extensive interactions between the participants, as well as access to the central UCSD electronic mail system and central computing facilities. It will be the responsibility of the administrative core to coordinate the monitoring of scientific progress, facilitate scientific dialogue between investigators, assure the fiscal resources are optimally utilized, and to provide access to the computerized databases and Ethernet computer network. The Core will also maintain records for an extensive (>2000 element) DNA library and cell line (>100 lines) collection.